


OPERATION DARK SEAS

by ssjm3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssjm3/pseuds/ssjm3
Summary: submarine operations in the pacific during ww2





	OPERATION DARK SEAS

DATE JUNE 2ND 1942 TIME 0900 HRS

LOCATION -PEARL HARBOR HAWAII

 

ADM MARTIN ROBERTS QTS SPECIAL SECRET MEETING IN REFERANCE TO OPERATION DARK SEAS.

ATTENDING THE MEETING WAS ADM NIMITZ, CDR RICH MORAN,CO OF THE SUB THUNDER SHARK ALSO ATTENDING WAS THE SUBS XO LTCDR ROBERT DALY . THIS MEETING WAS CALLED BY BOTH ADMS INTO TALK TO BOTH CDR'SIF IT WAS POSSIBLE TO 

HAVE THE THUNDER SHARK MAKE ITS WAY FROM SAN FRANSISCO SUB BASE AT TREASURE ISLAND. THRU THE PACIFIC TO PEARL FOR FUEL AND MORE CREW MEMBERS. THE THUNDER SHARK WOULD BE IN DRY DOCK FOR 1 WEEK.BOTH CDR'S GARRENTEED 

THE ADM'S THEY COULD DO THIS . THEN BOTH CDR'S BOARDED A PRIORITY FLIGHT FROM PEARL BACK TO SAN FRANSISCO , THEY MADE THEIR WAY OVER TO THE NAVAL BASE AND THE PORT MASTERS OFFICE . THEY REPORTED IN THAT THEY WERE ON BASE

AND WERE TAKING COMMAND OF THE THUNDER SHARK , BY THIS TIME IT WAS 0200 HRS OF JUNE 4TH AFTER REPORTING IN THEY MADE THEIR WAY OVER TO THE NORTH WEST SIDE OF THE SUBS IN PORT.THE FOG HAD COME IN VERY HEAVY AND BOTH 

HAD A HARD TIME SEEING THE SUBS AS THEY WERE ALL DARK , THEY FOUND A SP STANDING BY THE SUB GATE THE SP SALUTED THE CDR'S THEY ASKED WHICH ONE WAS THE THUNDER SHARK? THE SP SAID THE ONE AT THE FAR END OF THE DOCK

  STANDING THE MID WATCH WAS LT (JG) PAUL DANES HE WAS THE ENGINNERING OFFICER BOTH CDR'S ANOUNCED THEMSELVES AND WERE GIVEN PERMISSION THE COME ABOARD. ONCE ABOARD THEY MADE THEIR WAY TO THE CONTROL ROOM 

WHERE THEY FOUND LT RICK PAYNE GOING OVER SOME CHARTS . CDR MORAN THEN SAID HE WANTED SOME SACK TIME AND HEADED TO HIS STATEROOM . HE ASKED LT PAYNE TO WAKE HIM AT 0530 HRS HIS HEAD HIT THE PILLOW SO FAST HE WAS 

ASLEEP THE NEXT THING HE KNEW WAS LT PAYNE WAKING HIM SAYING SKIPPER ,SKIP ITS 0530. MORAN DID A FAST WASH UP AND SHAVE HE ALSO ASKED PAYNE WHO IS ON THE NEXT WATCH? THE COB'S GOT IT SIR IS THAT OK? YEAH THATS OK LT 

I HAVE TO GO SEE THE HARBOR MASTER HE'S AN OLD BUDDY OF MINE FROM THE ACADEMY. AS MORAN WAS ABOUT TO LEAVE THE BOAT, SOME OF THE OTHER CREW MEN WERE WALKING UP THE DOCK. MORNING CAPTAIN MORNING SKIPPER SAID SEAMEN

ROOSEVELT AND PHARMISTIS MATE MIKE ARDYTO , GOOD MORNING MEN CDR MORAN REPLIED, AS HE MADE HIS WAY OVER TO THE HARBORMASTERS OFFICE HE LOOKED AROUND AND SAW HOW MANY SHIPS AND BOATS WERE IN PORT CDR MORAN 

 CDR MORAN REACHED THE HARBOR MASTERS OFFICE HE WAS STOPPED BY 2 SP'S MIKE REVER AND JOE BRISLIN BOTH SEAMAN 2ND CLASS MORAN WAS ASKED WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ? AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? BOTH OF THEM DIDN'T SEE

CDR MORAN'S RANK INSIGNIA . WHO THE HELL AM I? COME WITH ME YOU 2. AS THEY GOT TO THE HARBORMASTERS OFFICE THEY ALL WALKED IN AND COME OUT HERE MCGRAFF AND WHEN THE 2 SP'S SAW THE HARBOR MASTER HIMSELF THEY BOTH 

KNEW THEY WERE IN TROUBLE CAPTAIN MCGRAFF WHATS ALL THIS ABOUT RICH? WELL THESE 2 BOZO'S START SWEARING AND YELLING AT ME . MCGRAFF THEN SAID DO YOU 2 BOZO'S KNOW WHO THIS IS ? NO SIR. WELL QUESS WHAT MEET FULL CDR

RICHARD MORAN SKIPPER OF HE THUNDER SHARK . WE ARE SORRY CDR  FOR THE TROUBLE SIR IT WONT HAPPEN AGAIN. IT BETTER NOT YOU GUYS NOW GET LOST AND I MEAN LOST. CAPT MCGRAFF SAID SORRY ABOUT THAT RICH . WHERE WERE 

THOSE 2 FOUND AT THE BOTTOM OF THE BARREL ? MORE THEN LIKELY RICH SAID MCGRAFF OK COME ON SIT DOWN AND TAKE A LOAD OFF HOW'S NANCY? OH SHE'S FINE I HEARD YOU GOT ENGAGED . YEAH 4 MONTHS AGO SHE'S A GREAT GAL 

TO PUT UP WITH ME .  SO  WHATS THIS I HEAR YOUR THE NEW CO OF THE THUNDER SHARK? YEP SHES MINE NOW I ALWAYS WANTED A BOAT OF MY OWN . I HEARD THE SHARK WAS AVAILABLE SO I JUMPED AT IT. I WAS TOLD TO REPORT TO YOU BEFORE I TAKE FULL COMMAND . CAPTAIN MCGRAFF SAID YEAH AND BOY DO YOU HAVE A BIG JOB AHEAD OF YOU . CDR MORAN ASKED ABOUT THE CREW . HOW ARE THEY ? MOST OF THE GUYS ARE REAL GOOD MEN THEY'VE SEEN ACTION ALREADY BUT SOME ARE STRAIGHT FROM NEW LONDON.OH GREAT KIDS .OH BY THE WAY POPS IS HERE . ARE YOU KIDDING ME? ASKED MORAN . NO IM NOT AND HE'S A MASTER CHIEF NOW THATS GREAT HE DESERVES THE RATE HE TAUGHT ALL OF US AT THE ACADEMY . YEAH HE DID I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEED THE BEST COB THERE IS . THANKS JOHN YOU MADE MY JOB A LOT EASIER IS HE ON THE BOAT NOW? NO HE'LL BE HERE BY 1800 . THATS GOOD REAL GOOD , SO NOW BACK TO WHATS GOING ON, WELL FOR STARTERS YOUR BOAT AND CREW WILL HEAD FOR PEARL AND BE PUT INTO DRYDOCK FOR ABOUT A WEEK. YOUR GETTING A NEW REFIT . OK WHAT ABOUT THE CREW ? YOU HAVE SOME MEN TO GET THUNDER SHARK THERE , ONCE YOUR THERE YOU CAN PICK HAND PICK WHO STAYS AND WHO GOES . OK I HAVE OTHER DUTIES TO DO SO HRE ARE YOUR ORDERS . HOW FAST CAN YOU GET UNDER WAY? WELL AS SOON AS POPS GETS HERE WE'LL SHOVE OFF YOU KNOW IVE BEEN TALKING ABOUT EVERYTHING ELSE THIS IS MY XO LT(JG) BOB DALY HI BOB ITS GOOD TO MET YOU . EHHHH JUST CALL ME BOB . YOU KNOW YOR SKIPPER IS THE VERY BEST JUST DONT LET HIM THROW A FOOTBALL HE CANT HIT THE BROAD SIDE OF A BARN.(LAUGHING) BOTH OFFICERS THEN LEFT AND HEADED BACK TO THE SUB ONCE THERE XO DALY SET THE WATCH AND HAD THE CREW GET SOME REST HEY BOB 1800 IS GOING TO COME FAST I KNOW SKIP LT DALY SAID.ALL AT ONCE 1800 WAS THERE AS WAS POPS THE NEW COB(CHIEF OF THE BOAT) ONCE EVERYBODY WAS READY CDR MORAN HAD THE ENTIRE CREW REPORT TO THE DOCKSIDE CDR MORAN INTRODUCED HIMSELF MEN IM CDR MORAN AND IM YOUR NEW CO AND THIS IS LT ROBERT DALY THE XO WE HAVE ORDERS TO PUT TO SEA AND HEAD FOR PEARL HARBOR RULE NUMBER 1 IS DO NOT TALK TO ANYONE WHILE WE ARE STILL HERE , DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR? THE ENTIRE CREW SAID AYE SIR . I TOLD BOB DALY TO MAKE ALL PREPERATIONS FOR SEA WITHIN THE NEXT 2 HRS 2 MEN CAME ALONG SIDE THE BOAT AND ASKED TO SEE THE SKIPPER . WAIT HERE SAID THE 2 SP'S STANDING GUARD AT THE GANGWAY CDR MORAN CAME TOPSIDE AND ASKED WHO WANTED TO SEE HIM AND LT PAYNE POINTED TO THEM . MORAN WENT DOWN THE GANGWAY TO MEET THESE MEN . IM CDR MORAN THE CO WHAT DO YOU NEED? WE WERE TOLD TO REPORT TO YOU SIR IM SEAMAN 2ND CLASS BOB ROLLES REPORTING FOR DUTY . AND WHO ARE YOU SEAMAN ? IM SEAMAN COLE BOBSMAN OK BOTH OF YOU GO ABOARD AND STOW YOUR GEAR AND REPORT TO THE COB . THEN ALONG CAME THE BEST COB A BOAT COULD HAVE SR MASTER CHIEF WALTER MARSHTON I ASKED HIM WHERE ARE YOU GOING CHIEF ? IM HERE TO MAKE SURE THIS BOAT DOESN'T SINK OR ANYTHING SIR . I SAID ITS GREAT TO SEE YOU POPS MISSED YOU ALOT FROM THE OLD DAYS , NANCY SAID WITH YOU AS TH COB THE BOAT AND I WOULD COME HOME. YOU KNOW MY KID BROTHER IS ABOARD AS YOUR FORWARD TORPEDOMAN 1ST CLASS NO? JOHN IS ABOARD ? I CANT WAIT TO SEE HIM AND TALK TO HIM SIR I TOLD HIM TO GET THE THUNDER . WELL IM GLAD HE DID IM PROUD TO HAVE BOTH OF YOU HERE. THEN THE XO CAME AND REPORTED WE ARE ALL READY IN ALL RESPECTS FOR SEA SIR . XO SINGLE UP ALL LINES AYE SIR SAID XO DALY (SINGLE 1, SINGLE 2, SINGLE 3) .ALL BACK 1/3RD THE THUNDER SHARK TURNED AWAY AND WE HEADED FOR PEARL I ORDERED ALL AHEAD 2/3RDS XO MAKE YOUR COURSE 090 AYE SIR 090 CDR MORAN ASKED THE COB TO COME TOPSIDE YES SAID SR MASTER CHIEF MARSHTON YOU WANTED TO SEE ME CDR MORAN ASKED IF HE HAD A BROOM READY FOR AFTER THE PATROL? AYE SIR I DO( THE BROOM MEANT A CLEAN SWEEP AFTER A PATROL) . THE THUNDER SHARK STEAMED PASSED THE GOLDEN GATE AND ALCATRAZ AND MADE ITS WAY TO OPEN WATER I ORDERED SONAR TO GIVE ME A READING AT DEEP WATER. SONAR TO BRIDGE 100 FATHOMS SKIPPER UNDER THE KEEL . I GAVE THE ORDER TO CLEAR THE BRIDGE AND DIVE THE BOAT TO PERISCOPE DEPTH AYE SIR DIVE DIVE DIVE ALL DIVE. THE DIVE ALARM WENT OFF AND WE SLIPPED BENEATH THE WAVES LT COLEMAN . THE COB THEN SAID SKIPPER WE ARE AT 65 FEET CDR MORAN SAID VERY WELL COB SO FAR SO WELL OK COB MAKE YOUR DEPTH 100 FEET AYE SIR 100 FEET LETS MAKE THIS A GOOD TEST DIVE PLANESMAN 10DEGREE DOWN BUBBLE AYE COB THE DEPTH GAUGE READ 100 FEET . 100 FEET SKIPPER VERY WELL BACK TO PERISCOPE DEPTH AYE SIR SAID LT COLEMAN. COB MAKE YOUR DEPTH 65 FEET AYE SIR .


End file.
